In the prior art, temperature-adjusting fluid supply apparatuses are known in which a fluid for temperature adjustment is sent from a heat exchanger, which transfers heat supplied from a refrigerant to the fluid, to an object to be adjusted for temperature that uses the heat of the fluid, and fluid returning from the object to be adjusted for temperature is received and guided again to the heat exchanger. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2010-144963) discloses a temperature-adjusting fluid supply apparatus in which a fluid that has exchanged heat with a refrigerant in a heat exchanger is sent to an object to be adjusted for temperature (an air conditioner) installed indoors.
In such a temperature-adjusting fluid supply apparatus, a flow rate adjustable pump is sometimes used to adjust the flow rate of the fluid according to, inter alia, the thermal load on the object to be adjusted for temperature. When a flow rate adjustable pump is used, the flow rate of the fluid is detected by a flow rate sensor and the pump is controlled based on the detection results, as in, e.g., Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2010-144963).